It's a Girl, It's a God, It's a Love Story!
by Sovay Chancellor
Summary: Guess what? People still believe in the Greek gods, and Amu is one of them! Of course, what would this story be without Ikuto being Eros, the god of all things smexy. Just your typical love story between a god and a mortal. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

ME: for all you out there reading countless fanfics, you may think that this is no different… Amu 'n' Ikuto fall in love and live happily ever after; but this is waaaaay different. IT IS 100,000,000 BETTER THAN ALL OF THEM SO READ ON!

IKUTO: You just ate some sugar, didn't you?

ME: Yup.** ;)**

AMU: Focus guys! *mutters*

IKUTO: You just can't wait till we kiss, can you?

AMU: No! I just want to get this over with… WAIT, WE KISS?

ME: Yup. Hooray for the internet! XD

AMU: I could just kill you.

ME: On with the show!

IKUTO: Me doesn't own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Dokki Dokki, or Shugo Chara manga, or Peach Pit, or Shugo Chara Encore, or Shugo Chara merchandise, or Shugo Chara cosplay, or even the Shugo Chara animation team. (Not to mention the voice actors.) *passes out from lack of air*

**Chapter 1: The Celebration**

In a small village in the rural mountains of Japan, everyone was getting ready for the big day. Each year the people of the village all got together and dedicated an entire day to the celebration of the town's patron gods, Aphrodite: goddess of love and beauty, and Eros: god of desire (procreation). There were games, food, music, and above all; at the end of the day, the people would choose of the virgins of the population, one female and one male to act as "sacrifices" to the gods, to do with as they see fit. With the gods watching eagerly from Mount Olympus, we turn toward the heroine of our story, Hinamori Amu. Fast asleep in bed…

"Wake up Onee-chan!" Ami screamed as she jumped on top of me.

"Go away, let me sleep…" I muttered in response.

"Mama says you'll be late if you sleep in anymore." Ami warned. Gasping, I sat up in bed. When I saw the clock, I nearly screamed; I was supposed to be meeting with everyone in 45 minutes! Throwing my covers off in a frenzy; I tore into the bathroom and to my extreme distress, found that the water was turned off for maintenance.

"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! YOU KNOW THAT I TAKE A SHOWER IN THE MORNING SO WHY DO YOU PICK NOW TO GET THAT LEAK FIXED?" I shrieked, trying to figure the likelihood of fitting into the kitchen sink.

"Amu, calm down. It is not ladylike to scream. Don't fret; I have had a warm bath prepared for you in the garden. You will have complete privacy so you need not worry. Maybe this is the year you are to be chosen for Eros-dono…" She trailed off as I ran past her to the garden.

"Mom, really? I am getting kind of tired of hearing that. You say the same thing every year and the turnout is always the same… I never get chosen." I was scrubbing my hair viciously, trying to untangle the knot of painful snarls that had accumulated at the nape of my neck whilst I slept. Mom sat down behind me on the soft grass and with her delicate hands began to untangle the mess I had made. That was one thing about mom. She was like a lotus blossom, delicate and airy as she moved, her voice like the rustle of leaves in the fall trees. She was graceful and gentle, with such a soothing aura around her that even the most stern of people softened while in her presence. I was her complete opposite in every way. I was wild, outspoken, and full of energy. Mom often called me her panther daughter because I always had a way of sneaking up on you and then popping out of nowhere; this behavior had gotten me scolded by the elders of the village time and time again, but they didn't punish me too harshly because I was the daughter of one of the priestesses of the temple. I didn't get how mom could stand to be a virgin for the rest of her life. Even though she calls us her daughters, we were just some dying orphans lying in the street that she felt pity on and adopted. Never being allowed to fall in love, get married, have children; or to die for disobeying that rule… I know I could never do it.

She finished just as I was standing up. A gust of air chilled my naked body and I darted back inside to don my special holiday kimono. My little sister was already dressed, looking adorable in her sakura petal kimono with a pretty pink ribbon taming her abundant curls. Clopping over to me in her little sandals, she stared, enraptured, as I turn my wet mop into delicate curls; and the neatly folded pile of clothing on my bed becomes an elegant silvery kimono with black swirls trailing down the long sleeves. Mom walks in and ties the back of the kimono, gently turning me around so I can face the mirror. I have transformed. I am no longer the bedraggled girl of an hour ago; I am an elegant lady, with my hair done up just so, and the beautiful kimono my mother made herself making my body look trim and perfect. There is no need for makeup; my pale skin is flawless, with the exception of my rosy cheeks. I feel beautiful. I am beautiful. My chrysalis has opened to reveal a perfect young woman, so different from my true face that it takes a moment for me to realize that this girl is me.

"I made this specially for you in mind, knowing that you will be leaving us next year for a new life in Tokyo. I am a vain woman. I wanted my daughter to stand out in a way no one could hope to compare to. I want everyone to remember you as you are now… my daughter."

"Oh, mom. You're not selfish; you're the most unselfish person I have ever met! This is more than I could ever have hoped for." I sniffle, my eyes misty as I try to compose myself. There is no need to cry… this is going to be a fun day, I am looking forward to moving out. So why do I feel such a sense of homesickness? I haven't even left yet!

"Onee-chan is pretty! Onee-chan looks just like a goddess!" Ami shrieks excitedly. I smile and grab her tiny hand in mine. I'm gonna enjoy this party for her, even if it kills me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while! Glad to finally update this story. Hope you all enjoy it!

I own nothing…

* * *

We hurried to the town square, where the festivities were to be held. Finally, we turned the corner and I spied my friends waiting by a taiyaki stand. Waving goodbye to Ami and my mother, I rushed over as fast as the kimono would let me… which, lets face it, wasn't very fast.

"Kukai! Yaya! Rima! How are you guys, I haven't seen you in forever!" I shouted with glee.

"It's goin' fine!" Was Kukai's easygoing response. He blushed a little as I went to hug him and I laughed.

"Come on! I really don't look all that bad do I?"

"No. To put it frankly, you're gorgeous. The gods would be lucky to have a girl such as you with them." I blushed and stepped back awkwardly; trying to ignore the conspiratorial smiles Yaya and Rima were sending my way.

"Well, let's go and do something before the selection starts!" Yaya suggested and I grasped at the idea eagerly, nodding. We walked over to a small stand where you tried to throw ping pong balls into little bowls of water. If you got all of your balls in, you got a goldfish. Sure, our town was old-fashioned and slow on the uptake, but it was still a fun day for people of all ages. I kept on trying to get all three in but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the third ball into a bowl. It always bounced off of the rim. I stamped my foot in frustration and pouted as each of my friends picked out their goldfish.

"I want the gold one with white spots!" Yaya screamed as she yanked it eagerly from the stand owner's outstretched hand.

"Amu can have mine. I don't care." Rima yawned and tossed her long curly tresses aside contemptuously. My eyes widened in astonishment and I jumped up and down as I received a tiny goldfish with amazing pale red streaks along its sides.

"I'll name you Shrimpy!" I poked the bag and giggled as Shrimpy nibbled at my finger through the plastic before continuing to turn in little circles.

"Oh, how original. You name your goldfish after food?" Rima playfully retorted.

"Well, I named him after his size. Not a food!"

We continued our playful banter all throughout the morning, emptying our wallets while we played all the cheesy little carnival games and activities. It was then time for the selection. The two virgins from the previous year picked two new virgins to be sacrifices for both Eros and Aphrodite. All the names of every virgin over the age of 15 were to be placed in a boy's box or a girl's box. The boy would then pick one from the boy's selection and the girl would do likewise. Those two would have to vow in front of the entire town and council to remain virgins until the following year and at the mid day feast, they would receive the places of honor and be given white kimonos they would have to wear for the duration of the year

I yawned impatiently as the townspeople slowly gathered around the stage that sat in the town square. I was never chosen and I wouldn't even be here next year so what did it matter to me?

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for participating in our annual festival and may I say what a fun festival it was!" We all cheered and the announcer continued as two teenagers stepped onto the stage from behind a curtain. I recognized them as Yuki-chan and Usami-kun, this past year's virgins. They stood quietly behind two podiums which held the names. My pulse began to race as I realized the time was near.

"And now, our two virgins will pick the new selections for this year!" The two rummaged in their boxes for a moment before pulling nametags out and handing them to the announcer.

"This should be interesting…" The air rippled with tension and I could feel Yaya shaking with excitement. "Congratulations to our two new selections, _Souma Kukai and Hinamori Amu_!"

My jaw went slack with disbelief. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kukai in a similar predicament. What were the odds? The crowd cheered and we received many enthusiastic pushes until we stepped up on stage, still wide eyed and numb with shock.

"May these two virgins be blessed by the gods! May they be pleasing in the eyes of… What is that?" The announcer gaped as a white light seemed to envelop myself and Kukai. I whirled, registering the panic on the faces of my friends and gasped as the light grew in intensity until I had to screw my eyes shut to keep from being blinded. Then there was a popping sound, a moment of weightlessness, and the light faded. My shoes were loud on this unfamiliar floor, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was pure white marble. Kukai stood next to me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was here too. I was about to ask him what had happened when a booming, all powerful voice rang out:

"Welcome mortals, to the palace of Olympus!"

I looked up and saw I was facing a huge throne which held the biggest man I have ever seen in my life.

Turning toward each other in unison, Kukai and I both whimpered, terror writ across both our faces.

"Zeus."

* * *

Really, really sorry that it took so long to update. I just couldnt find the time. Anyway, please review and enjoy my little cliffie that I left for you all! (Trust me, it gets **really interesting**... Mwahahaha!)


	3. Author Note

Just want to post this on all my stories expressing my sympathies to my Japanese readers suffering right now… I live in the middle of the U.S. so I have no idea what a tsunami or earthquake is even like! Just know that I am praying for you and any people you know who have been affected. (Along with all the other countries receiving some of its effects also!)


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! I don't even know how long it's been since I last updated. Reeeeeeeeeeaaaaallllly sorry. Since this is my most popular story I'm gonna updated this one first, then my others based on popularity. Also, I have a riddle for you all. Check it out on my profile page and leave your answers in reviews or just send me a message! Its spring break for me so I will respond fairly quickly. I will post the answer in my next chapter or something like that so check it out and thanks for all your dedication!

I own nothing!

* * *

I blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of this madness. This man couldn't possibly be Zeus… it just wasn't feasible! He laughed at our expressions.

"Now, now; don't be so surprised! I know what you must be thinking… 'What just happened?' And I will explain all in good time."

Kukai took a trembling step toward the god before falling prostrate at his feet. I was prepared to follow suit but the god waved off my effort with a chuckle. _He was very laid back for_ _a god. _

"I guess I am. At least compared to Ares… I never really thought about it." He murmured thoughtfully. My eyes widened even further. He had read my mind? I thought of all the legends that had been passed down from generation to generation. Were those all true? I saw Zeus give a delighted nod to me and my knees began to shake.

"Zeus-sama, if we have in any way offended the gods, please find it in your heart to forgive us!" I begged. He looked at me strangely, and only then did I see the similarity between him and my old sensei, Nikaidou. How odd.

"Offended? Of course not! You two were so pleasing to Eros and Aprodite that they asked to have you brought here! And here they come!" My sigh of relief turned into an awed gasp as two resplendent gods seemed to emerge from nothing. I knew instantly that they were our patrons. One of them, a male with shimmering sapphire hair and indigo eyes swept toward me and kneeled before me. His body glimmered as it shrunk to more human proportions.

"Hello, _Amu_." As his sweet breath washed over my face, I was overcome with a strange need. It was as if an invisible hand was drawing me towards this beautiful creature. I needed him. I needed his hands on me. I wanted him more than anything. His hand reached up to touch my face and the brief connection was enough for delighted shivers to wrack my body. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted his body on mine…

"Now Eros, no need to seduce her before you have even made it to your chambers!" Zeus' laughed snapped me out my reverie. I blushed and looked away; without even being aware of it, my body had inched its way closer to Eros, and he had eagerly complied to my eager insinuations. His hands were splayed on my sides and my arms had slung themselves casually around his neck. I still felt the need to be with him, but it was nowhere near as demanding as it had been moments before. Wanting to forget my embarrassing display, I looked over to the goddess and Kukai. He looked like he was in a trance, his eyes were half-lidded and he pressed himself erotically to Aphrodite, who looked very pleased by his reaction. Her gorgeous blond hair, enchanting eyes, and risqué clothing did nothing to help the matter. _Had I looked that way?_ I wondered, and tried to squirm away, but Eros just held me closer.

"Ok, you lovebirds can leave. Have fun!" Zeus gave a bawdy laugh and in a blinding flash of light, we were no longer in his throne room, but in a tastefully decorated bedroom.

"Eros-sama, I-"

"Don't call me that. You're my lover now. Formalities are unneeded. You may simply call me Eros." I nodded my thanks, and was about to ask him why he had wanted me, when all thoughts fled. The craving had returned, and it was even more urgent than before. Eros, understanding my needs, picked me up and placed me on the oversized bed, somehow discarding both our clothes in the process. I moaned in ecstasy as his mouth made contact with mine whilst his hands roamed over places that had never been touched before. It felt so good! A small part of my mind warned me that this was inappropriate behavior and told me to stop, but the greater part wanted him. Wanted this. Needed this. Before I was even aware of it, he had stopped and was sitting at the base of the bed, watching me with a bemused expression. This cleared my mind momentarily and I realized with extreme embarrassment that, here I was, sitting naked on a bed with the god Eros. About to give my virginity away to someone I had known of, but never encountered. It would be like doing it with the president of the United States. Weird.

I struggled to hold onto this small shred of sanity but felt my control slipping as he begin to touch me again. _Who am I to refuse him, when he is my patron god? Isn't it my duty to pleasure him? That's what being a sacrifice is all about, right? No!_ My mind was flooded with a wave of clarity and I backed away from him, swathing the blankets around me like a cocoon.

"No! I won't do this with someone I don't love! I always swore to myself that I would love someone before I gave them my virginity!" He looked shocked that I would refuse him. I suppose this was the first time anyone had ever done that before. I wasn't like other girls though, I wasn't easy like they were.

"Well, I'll just make you love me. Aphrodite can see to that." He looked very unhappy as he put his clothes back on and I swallowed nervously. I didn't know what an angry god would do.

"Unfortunately, she is busy with that Kukai person so we will have to wait until morning. But until then, you stay here." He frowned and I swore I could see angry waves of power radiating off of him. With one final glare and a quick snap of his fingers he vanished. As I swiveled my head around to check out the rest of the room, I noticed that there was no door and was contemplating possible ways to get out of my punishment in the morning when a wave of fatigue swept over me.

"I'll think about it in the morning…" I started to say, but fell back on the bed and sunk into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Haha! How do you like all this sexual tension? And what will happen to poor little Amu? Ikuto must be pissed that he couldn't sleep with her! Haha, LOL. I crack myself up. (Hyped up on happy pills right now. :D La…la…la…) Please give me reviews and don't forget about my riddle! –Sovay Chancellor-


	5. Chapter 5

Hi… I know you all must be furious with me for not updating sooner and I really wanted to apologize. I'm just so darn lazy during the summer, and, yea… I'm soooooo sorry! *Feeling extremely guilty* So, I hope I can redeem myself at least a little with this new chapter and all, so enjoy. I own nothing…

* * *

I sat up in bed, yawning and wondering why mom hadn't woken me up sooner. _Seriously, why hasn't she come in here yet? _Then it all came rushing back to me. The festival, the selection, ending up on Olympus, and Eros' shadowy threat: _"…I'll just make you love me, Aphrodite will see to that."_ I held my head in my hands, feeling an oncoming migraine approaching with all of this unwanted stress.

"Hello, Amu. Did you sleep well?" A sultry voice asked. I stopped massaging my temples and stared at Eros with shock. _He hadn't been there a minute ago, had he? _I noticed that through his long teal bangs, his eyes were filled with amusement; and followed his line of sight down to my chest, uncovered now that the blanket had fallen around my waist. Snatching the nearest pillow, I clutched it close, feeling my cheeks flame red with embarrassment. I buried my face deeper into the pillow as I heard his muffled chortle then felt something thump against my arms and fall into my lap. I snatched it up and turning away, let go of my pillow to hold up some sort of risqué garment that was probably supposed to be a dress, but was too short to be anything but a shirt. (At least, I was pretty sure it was a shirt...)

"You actually expect me to wear this- this **thing**?" I tossed it to the edge of the bed and turned to glare at Eros. "Can I have something, a little more, I don't know… NON-Sluttish please?" I demanded.

"Aww, you don't like it? I thought it would look so good on you. It would accentuate those perky little chichis of yours." If I had any idea what the hell 'chichis' were, I would have formulated a smarter response. Instead, I just continued to push all of Eros' buttons.

"I would rather wear a dirty dishrag than that thing!" His smile disappeared in an instant. Before I could blink, he was on the bed, ripping the blanket away from my body in one aggressive twist. "H-hey! You perv, stop!" It was at that moment that my brain decided to remember that I was speaking to a god, and I frantically tried to backpedal, but it was too late. "I-I…"

"Listen. I put up with your little act last night because you fascinate me. I could have had sex with you if I really wanted it; however, I chose to allow your rejection. But I will only tolerate so much resistance. If you won't wear that, then you will come to Aphrodite's chambers with me in nothing." His strong arms snaked around my back and pulled my hands away from my chest. I trembled when his soft hair tickled my neck, and then gasped aloud as his tongue trailed fire up the side of my throat. "And I don't know how long I could stand to see your naked body again and not ravish you."

His teeth bit into the soft skin on my shoulder and I stifled a moan of unwanted pleasure. He bit down harder, his hands running over my body, caressing and touching me in every sensitive place. My shoulder was starting to hurt now, but the pain and arousal mingled and intertwined, becoming an almost unbearable sensation. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer.

I jerked and let loose a small cry of pleasure, feeling his teeth knead my skin. My surrender was met with a low growl of victory, and he continued embedding himself into my shoulder. Finally, the sensation of pain eclipsed the pleasure of his bite when I felt the hot trickle of blood trail down my back.

"Stop! Ow, that hurts!" I yelled, and was relieved when he let me go. I turned to him, tears stinging my eyes and tenderly cupped my hand over the crescent-shaped bite mark, now slowly oozing crimson. He looked at me with unrepentant eyes and handed me the discarded dress. Glaring at him through my watery eyes, I shimmied into the dress-like garment, hoping my blood would stain the fabric. _That's what he gets for going all vampire on me._ I suppressed a morbid laugh, and stood to walk the short distance to where Eros was standing, a look of satisfaction on his flawless face. He put his hand on my bleeding shoulder and I tried not to wince as the throbbing increased.

"I really like that. The red of your blood contrasts beautifully with the pale beauty of your skin." I tried not to roll my eyes at his completely sadistic comment and then proceeded to let a yelp of surprise fall from my mouth as he swept me into his arms, bridal style. "Close your eyes, Amu," Were his only instructions before the bright lights began to envelop us again. Then there was that disorienting weightlessness followed by the sound of Eros' shoes connecting softly with the hard marble tile. He set me down, and I almost jumped back into his arms. The floor was icy cold, and he had neglected to bring me any shoes. However, after a few agonizing moments, my feet had adjusted and I could walk the rest of the way to wherever he was taking me.

As I followed him down endless corridors, I gaped at the scenery. Dryads, draped in interwoven water lilies, sat in fountains that spewed the clearest blue water I had ever seen. Several satyrs, complete with horns and hooves alike, were flirting with some sort of nymph, playing their reed pipes and making nearby plants wriggle and grow at unimaginable rates. As we passed, many of these creatures seemed to take notice and stop what they were doing to follow Eros and I on our winding path. When I looked up to gauge his reaction, Eros didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked rather pleased at all the attention. _Ummm… can we say conceited? _Finally, we stopped our procession at an ornately decorated door, covered in swirls of gold and pink, painted to look like writhing sea foam.

With a wave of his hand, the doors swung open into a magnificent room filled with the almost overpowering smell of lust and desire. Turning toward a huge bed shaped to look like an open oyster, I came upon a most embarrassing sight. "What the hell!" I screeched, my cheeks flaming as I took in the scene before me. _Kukai, what did she do to you?_

* * *

Sooooo... what do you think? Leave you interesting and creative responses in the comment section BELOWWWW, or on facebook or twitter. (LOL, jk. Too much Ray William Johnson :D) But, seriously, feel free to comment! Love to all,

Sovay Chancellor


	6. Chapter 6

Hi… it's only been a lifetime since I last updated… but I sorta have an excuse this time! Our computer got a virus and lost internet connectivity, and my dad decided to wait a full 2 MONTHS to finally fix it. So, now, without further ado… my next chapter!

I own nothing….

* * *

I gasped in utter embarrassment at the scene before me. Kukai was splayed across the floor at the foot of the bed, his eyes covered with a silken cloth and his hands bound behind him with the same shimmery material. He was naked. In his birthday suit. Wearing his skin sweater. Lacking clothing. Whatever you might have called it, he was _totally butt_ _naked. _But the horrors didn't stop there, although that was enough to give me nightmares for weeks; Aphrodite stood there, wielding a golden whip, slashing it across his body over and over again. The problem was, Kukai seemed to enjoy it. His breath came in wild gasps and he let out disturbingly lewd moans each time the whip made contact with his skin, as though it was a shot of testosterone, fueling his exited state. I was sick of this creepy S&M, and ready to leap in front of the goddess, when from seemingly nowhere, a hoard of what could only be dryads leapt onto him, licking the blood from his cuts and rubbing themselves all over his body.

"Stop it…" I muttered, wrenching my arm from Eros' restraining grip. I took a few steps foreword, clenching my hands into fists. "I SAID STOP IT!" As one, the dryads paused, staring at me with unflinching gazes and eerie smiles, revealing mouths full of very sharp, very deadly looking teeth, stained red with Kukai's blood. I held my head high, trying to appear calm and confident. _If I can stand up to the village elders, I can hold my own against a few stupid dryads. _Though I desperately wanted to hide behind Eros, I knew I needed to stand my ground and with shaking hands, dashed over and shoved the nearest dryad off of Kukai.

Pandemonium erupted, as the one I had pushed whirled around and leaped at me, uttering a feral snarl. The others gathered round, abandoning Kukai as I frantically tried to dislodge my assailant. She tore at my dress, ripping it to shreds as she tried to claw me to bits. She snapped her jaws and hissed loudly, while her sisters jeered and growled, as though they couldn't wait to eat my remains once she finished killing me. _Why doesn't Eros help me?_ "NOOOOOO!" I screamed as her razor teeth snapped at me, inches from my face, when the same golden whip I had seen Aphrodite holding came crashing down onto the dryads back with devastating power. She flew off of me, tumbling into the bed frame with a loud thunk.

"Now, Kirsten, biting the sacrifices isn't permitted here. If for any reason I catch you doing something like that again to the girl or my precious little boy here, (at this she swept her arm toward poor Kukai, still curled up on the floor) I will be sure to send you to the deepest pit in Tartarus, understand?"

"Yessssssss, my lady. Itttttt will not hhhhhhappen againnnnnn." The dryad named Kirsten turned to glare at me, before disappearing with her siblings back to wherever they came from. Eros gave a small chuckle and I turned to glare, still shaky from my ordeal.

"What's your problem? I thought I was your oh-so-precious lover, and yet you laugh at me when I'm about to be eaten?" I spun back towards Kukai, but was stopped by a pair of strong, warm arms. I felt his breath against my ear and a shiver wracked my body from my head to my toes.

"I was not laughing at you, my pet. It was the dryad. I saw what she was thinking, and though it was hilarious. How could they ever hurt you when I am by your side? Though, I must say, I do appreciate the alterations she made to your gown. They are quite… flattering."

I had forgotten all about that! The revealing dress now hung in tatters, barley covering my body, angry red scratches from Kirsten's claws showing through the various holes in the fabric.

"W-well, do something! Fix it with your voo-doo magic stuff!" I squeaked, trying to cover myself as best I could with what fabric remained. He sighed and reluctantly removed his arms, as the dress suddenly began repairing itself. "T-thank you." I murmured, before stumbling over to Kukai. I reached out to remove his blindfold but was stopped by the goddess' jewel encrusted hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any touch he receives, weather it be from a man or a woman, is only going to stimulate him more. Your seemingly harmless touch will only make it worse for him."

"But, he's hurt! I can't just sit here and watch him suffer!" I retorted, straining against her grip.

"Trust me; he isn't in any pain at all right now. More like he's so horny he's crying. See?" Eros knelt and ran his fingers delicately over the numerous cuts on Kukai's body, healing them instantly and leaving nothing more than pale scars.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh! No! Please! AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!" Kukai bucked under his touch, straining against his bonds, his hips shaking in his effort to restrain himself.

"Aphrodite, you naughty girl. You put a spell on him so he can't cum, didn't you?" Eros turned to grin at the goddess, eyeing Kukais… _unmentionables_... with a wicked smile.

And what if I did? You know that mortal men are so, well, so _weak_ when it comes to that sort of thing, so I did it to keep him from tiring out too fast. It works wonders. You should try it some time. So, do you think this poor boy has had enough?" She asked, turning towards me.

"Of-of course!" I spluttered. "I may not know a lot about these kinds of things because I'm a virgin, but I know enough to realize that what you're doing to him is cruel. Just lift the damn spell already!" I yelled, taking off Kukai's blindfold. His puffy red eyes were glazed over and there were tracks across his cheeks from hours of crying, weather from pain or pleasure, I couldn't tell.

"Very well, but I have a feeling that you won't approve of how I'm going to remove the spell, sacrifice, so either close your eyes and cover your ears, or watch. Eros, come and help me out. He will need to be held down for this. I was going to have my dryads do it, but your little girl ruined that plan, and there is no way she will be able to hold him down with those twig-like arms of hers." Eros shifted so he was kneeling at Kukai's head, and then pushed his palms firmly onto my friends shoulders. I whipped around, blushing furiously as Aphrodite came to crouch at his legs.

"What is she gonna do?" I whispered to Eros.

"I believe it is what mortals call… a blow job." He smirked at my horrified expression, unrestrained lust showing in his eyes for a moment before focusing all his attention on my boobs. The pervert. I screwed my eyes shut and clapped my hands over my ears as hard as I could. I sat in silence for a few brief moments before wet, slurping sounds filtered through my hands, followed by lots of moaning and screaming. My face felt so hot, I was sure you could fry an egg on my cheek, and my hands were pressed so hard against my ears that I felt as though my head were in a vice. Finally, everything settled down. I cracked an eye open, to find that Kukai was being tucked into the oyster bed by Aphrodite. And Eros sitting on the floor, still staring at my boobs.

"What the hell is it with you and boobs?" I asked, trying to shove him over and failing miserably.

"Ah, I was just envisioning you making those delicious sounds last night, my pet."

"I-I didn't make sounds like that! And don't call me pet, I have a name you know!" I stood and stomped away, only to slip on some white liquid that had pooled on the floor. _OMG, that isn't what I think it is, is it? _I thought as I plummeted to the ground, only to be caught in Eros' arms, AGAIN. I yanked myself out of his hold, and, being careful to avoid the puddle of… stuff… went to stand as far away from Eros as possible. He looked at me with a smile, shook his head, and turned back to Aphrodite.

"Well, I suppose we should get down to business. You know why I came here, don't you?" He turned toward Aphrodite as he said this, and all at once, the true reason for coming here rushed back to me on a huge tidal wave of dread. Aphrodite was going to force me to fall in love with him. _Gods, no. This can't be happening._ I thought.

"Ah, yes. You managed to resist his charms, did you not? Said you would only have sex with one you loved. So, all I have to do is make you fall in love with him, piece of cake. You could have done this yourself, you know, brother." She sighed, giving Eros a pointed look of irritation.

"But as we both know, _sister_, your spells seem to last much longer than mine do. My spells always seem to loose their potency once mortals have children together. Ah, the woes of procreation." He gave a dramatic sigh, and Aphrodite smiled at his antics. She stepped foreword, then instructed the two of us to stand on opposite sides of her. I didn't want to comply, but my body moved against my will. Aphrodite began mumbling some weird incantationey stuff that sounded like a combination of ancient Greek and Japanese. Then, this elegant dagger, the handle covered with exotic designs laid out in small gemstones, materialized in the air before her.

Turning toward Eros, she had him remove his shirt. If I could have looked away, I would have, but some sort of magic kept me from moving. I watched in morbid fascination as she used the dagger to slice open Eros' shoulder, a thin streak of ichor (the blood of the gods) streaked down his chest. Then, before the wound could close, she brought her mouth to it and began to suck up the gold blood. Then she stopped and sliced her own wrist open, bringing it up to her lips to drink. After a moment, she stopped, and then turned toward me. My arm all of a sudden moved on its own, until it was outstretched in front of her. I saw her lower the dagger to my own forearm and I would have let out a scream if I had been able. Unfortunately, I had to watch as the sharp metal sliced into my skin, cutting deep. I felt as though the metal had been heated, it burned as it cut into my skin.

She then lowered her lips to the painful wound and began to suck at the blood that began dripping down my arm. When she pulled away, I watched in wonder as the cut healed in the space of a few seconds, my eyes flicked toward Eros and he sent me a look that said _Get used to it._

Aphrodite apparently wasn't finished yet. From behind her lips, a faint glow emanated, and I wondered what had happened to our mixed blood. Then, without warning, she leaned over and kissed me flush on the lips. _What the hell? _I jerked against the invisible bonds holding me still, to no avail. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth and she deposited her mouthful of blood there, before pulling away. I tried to spit out the vile mixture, but my body would not cooperate, and I found that I had swallowed it. Suddenly, I could move. I let out a strangled cough, collapsing to my knees as an icy hand worked its way throughout my body. _What is this stuff doing to me? _I thought, as the world grew fuzzy around the edges. "Agh… what's happening? It's killing me!" I cried, clutching my throat as the iciness worked its way into my chest, making it difficult to breathe.

"Don't worry, this is normal. Its how your body reacts to our blood. It will act as a medium for Eros' magic to pass through, enhancing it so that it not only affects your body, but your way of thinking too. You will awaken in the morning to find yourself head-over-heels in love with my brother." She knelt, wiping a small drop of blood from her lips. My vision was growing dark, and I lay motionless on the ground, the ice having frozen all my faculties. She reached down, easing my eyelids shut with a gentle touch. The last thing I recalled before I passed out was Eros' strong arms sweeping me into the air, cradling me against his body.

_Good night, Amu._

* * *

Wow. That seemed like a pretty long chapter, if I do say so myself. I hope I sort of redeemed myself through this. My new year's resolution is to be more consistent with updating and keeping in touch with you guys. I will try to add a new chapter to all of my stories within the next week or so, for all you dedicated readers who have been waiting for weeks. Feel free to comment and review my stories. And as always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! For those of you who feel the need to bitch at me for taking so long to update, feel free to. I deserve it. Anyways, Merry (belated) Christmas, Hanukah, etc., and an awesome 2012 to all of you! :D

T.T.F.N.

Sovay C.

P.S. For all of you living in Tokyo, London, Beijing, Berlin, or Sydney, I saw your new year's celebrations on TV and they looked like soooooo much fun! I wish I could have partied it up the way you guys did! ;)


End file.
